The Journey on the Board
by TheLittlest
Summary: The typical 'Lucy gets kicked out of Fairy Tail' but not so typical.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail. All rights are preserved to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

A hushed sort of atmosphere laid, thick and heavy, over the Fairy Tail guild. It was late into a summer afternoon, and only a trickle of jobs had been filing through in recent times. Nobody had any energy left to move - they were either in the pleasant phase of half-drunk, half-sober, passed out or just lounging around. It was oddly peaceful, for such a rowdy guild. The only movement that could be detected was the lazy flicking of a blue Exceed's tail, as he perched quite precariously on one of the rafters.

Even Natsu, the loud-mouthed energetic Dragonslayer couldn't muster up the energy to start a brawl. In fact, he was slumped over a table, happily snoozing away with a bit of dribble oozing from his mouth. Erza was silently eating away at her cake, her usual armour that she wore nowhere in sight. It seemed even Titania couldn't handle the sweltering heat and laziness of that day.

* * *

Things were going well in Fairy Tail. Sure, they _may _have lost their big, fancy guild hall, and they _may _only have a fraction of members of what they once had, but the Tenrou Team had returned after seven long years! Even though the number of jobs were not as high was they used to be, they were still content with the life they had. After all, their family was back - safe and sound.

It was a week after partying, and there was nothing left to do for the Tenrou Team. The others, having gotten used to no jobs for seven years, were not as bothered with how peaceful and slow life seemed, but the Team weren't happy; being used to many jobs to choose from, and many dangerous yet exciting missions to complete. Right now, the most exciting job they had received was to find a lost child - who turned out to be hiding under the bed.

Still, everyone was content. No one was dead, and no one was missing. Everyone was together, happy. What more could they ask for? But... something felt _wrong. _Like, they were missing something. Something... important. Just of lates, everything seemed more gloomy and downhearted. Everyone, of course, asked the Rain Woman if she was the one behind it. Julia, of course, denied it all, a furious blush settling across her cheeks. "Besides, it has been sunny all week! Julia has done nothing wrong!"

Very odd, indeed.

It was only then, as the door was quietly pushed open, did it click for everyone; Lucy! Lucy wasn't here to lighten up the mood! It _was _odd for her not to be present at the guild, but everyone figured she must've been resting at home. Natsu snapped out of his nap, and began to look around the guild. How could he forget about Lucy! Happy twitched into action, and gently floated down to rest utop of Natsu's head. "Natsu, where's Lushy?" He asked, big eyes peering down into Natsu's black ones.

Natsu only shrugged as an answer, before getting up and getting rid of the last remains of sleep. "Dunno, but you wanna go find her?" When his feline friend nodded and stretched his wings out, Natsu headed for the door, vaguely taking note of the stranger who had just stepped in. Maybe they wanted to join? Something was familiar about them, though... Natsu stiffened as he walked past the stranger.

Strawberry caramel... where had he smelt that before? Ignoring Happy's small "Natsu? What are you doing?" Natsu turned around to face the stranger, who was heading up the stairs to the second floor. He was half tempted to shout after them - after all, they weren't allowed onto the second floor - but stayed silent as they opened the door to the Master's office. They really were going to join, then. Natsu couldn't shake the feeling that he _knew _them, so he leaned against the guild wall, right beside the door. "Natsu! Aren't we going to find Lushy?" Happy whined, tugging at his scarf.

He turned back to him, smiling. "Yeah, you go ahead and see if she's in her apartment. I'll follow later, yeah?" Happy nodded, a tinge of confusion mixing with his scent, before he flew off. Natsu sighed, fixing his scarf back to it's original position. He felt guilty with sending Happy off, but... he was suspicious. Who was this mystery stranger who smelt so familiar? On top of that, the stranger was wearing a cloak that completely concealed their face... very suspicious. None of his friends seemed to have noticed them, which seemed even more odd to the Dragonslayer. After all, he was sure that Erza and that stripper had a keen eye... maybe he was looking into it too much?

Natsu sniffed the air again, angling his senses into the Master's office. It was hard, since Gramp's always set up wards around the blasted room, but he could make out the faint scent of distress and tears coming from him. Natsu gulped, half tempted to leap up there himself and kick the door down, but stopped himself. Unusual, Natsu thought, he never held back before. Maybe the heat was making him drowsy after all... He strained his senses once again, noting that instead of anger or horror, Gramp's almost seemed... sad? Sad? Why that? Natsu twitched, catching a slip of noise through the door.

"Leaving- child- if you must-" Natsu gaped, standing straight. Was someone leaving? Who? Natsu whipped his head around, searching for a face that was missing. No one - nothing seemed out of the odds. Everyone's scent was still here, except...

He smelt him before he saw him. Happy's normally fishy scent was laced with panic and sadness. "Natsu! _Natsu!_" Natsu turned, to see Happy heading towards him, full speed and with tears in his eyes. Natsu caught Happy as soon as he flew close enough, and peered down at his old friend. "What is it, Happy? Did you find Lucy?" He asked, forgetting about the stranger in Master's office. Happy shook his head vigorously, "no! Lushy wasn't in her house! She wasn't there, Natsu!" Happy wailed, gaining the attention from everyone in the guild.

"Hey, Pinkie, what's going on here?" Natsu heard Gray ask. He could barely care about the insult now. Lucy was missing? How? And _when? _How did Natsu miss this? He grit his teeth. He had spent the whole time celebrating with his guild mates, not bothering to check up on Lucy. Even when the party ended... he had just thought she was resting, and didn't want to disturb her! And now... who knows where she was? She sure as hell wasnt on a job, Mira would've known about that! "Happy, what did Lucy's apartment look like when you got there?" Natsu asked.

"Um, it was really tidy... but it was very dusty, and looked like no one had been living there..." Happy sniffled, cuddling into Natsu's arms, "what's happened to Lushy, Natsu?" Before Natsu could even reply, he was turned around roughly by an armoured hand. He was met, face to face, with a confused and slightly angry Erza. "Natsu, explain what is happening this instant. What happened to Lucy? Where is-"

They were all interrupted by the opening of the Master's office door, which - even by being so quiet - had the effect of silencing the raucous. Natsu's eyes widened as the stranger with the sweet scent stepped out, black cloak swishing at their heels. There was a strange smell of what seemed like sadness mixed with determination waving off of them, and the guild could only watch as they stalked down the stairs, passing them without so much as a glance.

Again, Natsu was struck with how familiar the scent was... was this person leaving the guild? Natsu didn't even know who they were...

Instinctively, Natsu reached out to grab the stranger's arm just as they passed him. They stopped in their tracks, turning around ever so slightly. "Who are you?" Natsu asked, trying to see under the stranger's hood. He heard them suck in a deep, ragged breath, as if they were shocked by something. They tried shaking Natsu's hand off, but just struggled uselessly. "Hey, just answer my question!" Natsu said again, a little bit annoyed by how vague the stranger was being.

They just continued to struggle, now pulling harshly against Natsu's grip. Their arm was soft and slim under the cloak... a girl, then. "Oi, just-!" Natsu lost his voice as he caught a glimpse of shockingly blonde hair. Suddenly, it all hit him. Lucy not being in the guild for two weeks. Happy not finding Lucy anywhere in the apartment. The conversation with Gramp's... wait, the conversation with Gramp's?

Did Lucy want to leave? Was that why she hadn't been seen for so long? Was that why her apartment was abandoned? But _why? _Why would she want to leave Fairy Tail. She had said - multiple times - that Fairy Tail was her home. Her family. So _why? _Was it because they had been ignoring her for almost two weeks straight? Guilt spurred through his chest. Why didn't he check up on her? Why didn't he visit? Drag her into the celebrations? Instead, he had just sat in the guild, getting drunk and having fun. Why hadn't he _bothered?_

In his shock, he hadn't noticed he had let go of her arm. He was dimly aware of the others shouting after her, a mix of confusion and shock running rampant. He ignored it all. He could only focus on the turning back of Lucy, and how she walked calmly through the doors of what she once called home.

There was nothing he could do.

* * *

Lucy gulped down her last drop of water from her bottle. She suddenly wished that she put more thought into her packing - what was she thinking, surviving off a few bottles and a basket of food? To make it even worse, she had to live in the woods for a whole fortnight! Lucy grumbled at herself. Ah well, she thought, as she leant against the tall oak tree. At least she was away from... _them. _

It started when they got back. The first day was fine, albeit a bit awkward. Lucy couldn't believe that they had been gone for seven years, so she tried hard to socialise with the guildmates that they had left behind. They all seemed a bit... startled, and if Lucy wasn't wrong, a little bit wary. They hardly answered her questions, or attempted to continue any conversation she's started. It was as if they just wanted her to leave.

To be honest, Lucy was hurt and surprised, but shook it off as nerves and excitement. She instead tried to talk to the other Tenrou Team. But they were too busy partying and drinking to hold a proper conversation with her. The night ended with Lucy going home early, still disappointingly sober and alone. At least, her landlady had let her in - albeit begrudgingly - and told her that she had been keeping Lucy's apartment until she returned. Lucy had cuddled into her bed, happy and content.

She had waited until late into the night for her friends to barge into her apartment, like they always had before. Surprisingly, none of them came. Not even Natsu. If Lucy was to tell the truth, she cried herself to sleep that night. Although she had convinced herself that she shouldn't be selfish, that she shouldn't keep her friends from partying with their guildmates, that she should've just stayed at the guild if she wanted to be near them... a small part of her couldn't help but feel sorrowful and bitter.

Of course, when she went back the next day, they were still partying hard - so hard, that she could barely open the door without knocking over a pile of unconscious bodies. For such a small place, with so little members, Lucy was confused why it was so crowded. Natsu was standing on top of the bar, shirt off and beer in hand.

Lisanna was pressed tightly against his chest, her face flushed with what Lucy hoped was alcohol (but a small part of her knew that it was probably because she was against Natsu's chest). Natsu was yelling something unintelligible, but the crowd roared with agreement anyways. Lucy had tried to edge closer to her best friend, but each time she was a step closer she had been pushed back by the crowd.

"Natsu! Hey, Natsu!" She had yelled, trying to get her voice heard over the screaming and music. Somehow, she caught his attention. But, to Lucy's dismay, instead of his face lighting up like it always had when he saw her, it somehow darkened with something that Lucy had hoped wasn't anger. "Natsu! Can you come down here for a sec? I wanna-"

Lucy was interrupted by Lisanna's unusually cold, high-pitched voice, "Natsu? Who is this blonde bitch?" Lucy was so shocked at what she had said, she let herself be pushed away by the crowd. Lucy's couldn't remember much about that night, but something seemed off about Natsu's eyes. They seemed... more cold, and black than usual. Not the normal burning coal that it usually was. She had run home crying after that incident, playing over Lisanna's words over and over again in her head. Why?

Every day for a week, Lucy tried to get Natsu's attention. Or anyone's attention, for that matter. But, each continuous day, people grew colder and colder to her, until finally, they just completely ignored her.

_"Levy? Hey, Levy, can I talk to you for a second please?" _

_"Um, okay?"_

_"What do you think of this book idea? I might start writing a book about it-"_

_"Give up already Blondie, you don't have the talent to write an actual book."_

Lucy stopped trying after Levy, her best friend, completely blew her off. She just... stopped going to the guild after that. But apparently, that wasn't enough for them. 'Til this day, Lucy had no idea why they decided to visit her apartment at that time.

It was about midnight, if Lucy could remember correctly, when they all came in through the window. She had just finished her bath, and was getting ready to go to bed. She remembered walking into her bedroom, and they were all in there, Natsu on the windowsill, Erza standing beside the door, Gray rocking on her desk chair and Lisanna sitting on her bed. She had felt so happy then, when all of them had visited her.

So happy, she had forgotten all about the remarks and cold shoulders that they had been giving her all week.

"Guys!" She had said, jumping onto the bed near Lisanna. "I'm so happy that you guys are visiting! I've been so-" She had been cut off when Lisanna suddenly started to giggle. Not knowing any better, Lucy started to laugh too, giving Lisanna a hug. "Oh, guys, it's so good to see-"

She was cut off again, but for a completely different reason. She felt the cold, sharp point of a sword pressing against her back. Erza? Lucy had been confused. "Let go of Lisanna this instant!" Slowly, she put her arms to her side, and turned around. Erza was standing by the edge of her bed, body tense and sword glinting dangerously. "E-Erza?" Lucy whispered, half-shocked and half-worried. What was going on?

Erza only glared at her, before putting her sword back into it's sheath. "Lucy Heartfilia," Erza started, "you must leave Fairy Tail immediately." A heavy silence followed after that statement, with Lucy not believing what she had just said. "W-what? What do you mean by that? Erza?" When Erza didn't answer her, she turned to the two boys, desperately hoping that this was a joke. "Guys? What's going on? If this is a joke, it's not funny!" When the two also did not respond, she turned to the white-haired girl next to her. "Lisanna? What's going on? Tell me you're all just joking!"

It was only then, did she get an answer. "Well, at this point, you're just more deadweight to the guild. You haven't been coming for two weeks, and you've missed out on some important talk for the guild. If you're not going to contribute to the group's effort, better head off then, shouldn't you?"

Lucy had been shocked. "C-contribution? _Deadweight? _What do you mean, Lisanna? This- this wasn't- you guys have been partying for a whole week now! How was I supposed to know-"

"It is compulsory for a member of Fairy Tail to drop by at least once a day, in case of a special event, or we need to have a guild meeting. If you do not come for a week... well, I'm afraid you've broken the rules, Lucy." Erza stated calmly, relaxing her posture. Lucy had been so confused at that point. "I-I didn't know that this was a rule! Can't I just be let off? Just this once?" She had tried so desperately to cling onto anything, _anything, _to let her stay at Fairy Tail. At home. She still remembered the horrible feeling of dread creeping up her spine, sending shivers wracking through her body.

They all denied her, even Natsu. It had all hit her in a rush, after that. Was that why she was being ignored by the whole guild? Was she not pulling her weight enough? Dark thoughts raced through her head, each one sending her into a deeper panic. She had begged and pleaded after that, promising things and bargaining. None of them would listen to her. Eventually, Erza became angry and drew out her sword again, saying that if she's wasn't gone in a week's time, they would forcibly remove her mark.

They left, after that. One by one, filing through her door, none of them so much as glancing back. Lisanna was the last one to exit, but by that point, Lucy couldn't remember anything more. It had all been a blur after that - maybe she collapsed onto the floor, the pain too great for her to handle? Or maybe her mind just blocked it all out, in attempts to quell the stinging rejection. She was sure though, Lisanna had spoken to her about something. Lucy dimly remembered seeing Lisanna's mouth move, before she too left.

The week had flown by after that. Lucy had slowly begun to realise that she was going to have to leave her home - once again. Fairy Tail had no place for the weak, especially the state that they were in at the moment. How stupid of her, to think that she could help in any way? She betted that they only put up with her because they felt sorry for her.

Lucy had left her apartment after that. She packed all of the essentials (which turned out to not be enough) and left a long letter on her desk; one to Fairy Tail, one to Natsu specifically, and one to her landlady. She had left most of her wardrobe behind, deeming it all too inappropriate for the journey she was packing for.

She had decided to go on a journey to become stronger, in hopes that one day, Fairy Tail will accept her back as a fully-fledged, capable Mage who could defend them properly. Even though she knew, that the journey would be a long, hard one, she was ready to accept anything... as long as she would be able to call Fairy Tail 'home' again.

Everything had been planned. She had done a number of jobs the past week, earning as much Jewels as she could. She had avoided going anywhere near Fairy Tail, and went on missions far away and discreet. Her magic skill slowly started to grow, although it was nowhere near the level she wanted it to be. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

Lucy now wore a fingerless glove to hide her Fairy Tail mark from any strangers. She didn't want anyone asking why she wasn't doing the jobs on Fairy Tail's behalf - and she also didn't want to cause her family any trouble if anyone decided to go investigating. They would be mad, too, that Lucy hadn't left yet. On one of her missions, she received a ebony, floor-sweeping cloak as a tip. She wasn't sure of it first - she honestly didn't really like the colour black that much, and she wasn't sure if the cloak would weigh her down while she was fighting.

She tried it on, and absolutely loved it. Sure, the colour might be a little too dark for her tastes, but it hid her identity well and was surprisingly light. It was also hooded, and shimmered slightly in direct light. It was perfect for her. She also considered getting a mask, but eventually decided against it - after all, it would stop her from seeing as well as she did.

Fast forward a week, and it was finally time for her to leave. Even after a week of preparation (she had even been living in the nearby woods to prepare herself for the harsh environments she would inevitably end up in) she hadn't been able to fully accept the fact that she would be leaving. She couldn't help but let a few tears out every time she thought of the fact. She would always berate herself afterwards - after all, powerful Mages don't cry!

Lucy sighed, and stood up. She was dizzy from the afternoon heat, and her normally light cloak seemed much heavier than usual. Even her bag - which had the bare minimum stuffed into it - felt like she was carrying a ton of stones. She must work on her muscle strength, Lucy thought, as she strained to walk under the blearing heat. You never see powerful Mages struggling under the heat, she told herself.

Even from the distance she was at, she could see the hill that Fairy Tail sat upon. The windmill stood still, not even an ounce of movement in its frame. There was no cool breeze to blow it, after all. Why did she have to pick this day to leave? Lucy groaned, and hid her bag under her cloak. Although she looked _extremely _suspicious to anyone who walked by her, she steadily made her way through the bustling town square, and up to the path that led to the guild.

The path was long, and winding, and Lucy was heaving with exhaustion when she finally reached the top. She suddenly regretted drinking the last of her water back in the forest, as her throat desparately ached for something cool and refreshing. Maybe she would order a strawberry milkshake, one last time from Mira... no, Lucy thought, determination suddenly spurring her on. She mustn't let the guild members know! After all the trouble she went through to get a cloak, she wasn't going to ruin it by giving away her voice!

Determined, she creaked open the door, to find everyone passed out on the tables or at the bar. She smiled to herself, a sudden feeling of melancholy hitting her. This would be the last time she saw her guildmates. After all the discussing they had done, they must be tired out - especially the party before that! They must've had no time to rest! Guilt and shame rose up in her. How could she huddle away in her apartment, as her guildmates worked tirelessly hard to get back their fame and fortune?

She was rooted by the door, a bout of tears welling up. Why? _Why _was she so weak? She could've just helped them! At any time... but she just stayed at home, wallowing up because no one had visited her. No wonder none of them bothered to be nice to her after that! It was all her fault... Lucy couldn't even find fault in what Lisanna said to her.

_"Natsu? Who is this blonde bitch?" _

Lisanna had probably heard all about her, how much of a nuisance she had been to the guild, how much she failed them, time after time again... how much she ran her mouth, about being the prettiest girl... but compared to everyone else, Lucy was nothing. Lisanna was probably only kind to Lucy because she too, felt sorry for the poor, pitiful girl with a spoilt backstory and a weak will. Of course Lisanna wouldn't _actually _like her. Who would, when she was against girls like her, Erza and Mira? Who could compare to them?

Lucy sucked in a quiet breath. There was no time to self-wallow again. She was wasting time, just standing there. She needed to be calm, in order to do this. She needed to put on a mask; otherwise she might break down into tears in the Master's arms. She didn't want to seem weak anymore. The Master was probably sick of her, too. He was just too kind to get rid of her.

Nodding to herself, she took a step forward, eyes trained only on the door above her. She was going to do this. This was real. She was... oh Mavis, she was actually going to do this!

Distantly, she felt someone near her as they passed her, but she shook it off - she needed to focus, to _relax. _Gulping in another deep breath to calm herself, Lucy found herself making a smooth walk up the stairs, before she was right in front of the Master's office door. Oh Mavis, she was actually going to do this. She was actually going to leave.

She had no other choice, did she?

* * *

Soon, Lucy found herself sitting comfortably in the Master's office chairs. They were a nice, wine-red leather, and felt very plush to sit on. Lucy took this as an opportunity to look around - this may the be the last time she would ever see this room. Bookshelves lined the walls, filled with mysterious books that Lucy was itching to grab. She wanted to drink in the knowledge, to learn how to become stronger, so that one day, she could return...

A rickety, wooden table was in front of her, stacked with paperwork and tall candles. Random pieces of parchment were scattered across the floor, and Lucy was sure she could see some ink splatters across the back wall. Quills were everywhere, most of them broken into many pieces and their remains lying in puddles on the very-dirty floor. Lucy winced - seemed the Master needed some help in tidying the place up. Behind the wooden table, was a big, black leather chair, which looked like it had seen better days.

Sitting on the chair, was Master Makarov himself, his puny form being nearly swallowed up by the blackness. It was quite comical, actually, and Lucy held back a girly giggle. This would be the last time she would be able to look at the Master like this.

Master Makarov looked up, and cast a confused glance on her. "Lucy, my child, why are you wearing such a cloak? It doesn't seem like you at all!" Lucy wasn't even surprised that Master Makarov could tell who she was straight away. Lucy coughed, and straightened up her posture, lowering her hood to show her face. Master Makarov only looked on, smiling, if a little confused. "U-Uhm, Master Makarov..." Lucy was ashamed to find herself stumbling over her words. She had rehearsed this speech over and over again in her mind, but it was coming out as a jumbled mess.

"Yes, my child?" Master Makarov asked gently, the pleasant smile still on his face; although it was lined with something that looked like concern. Normally, that would calm Lucy enough to be able to explain everything properly, but at the moment, it was only reminding her how much everyone's had to pretend around her, in order to keep her happy. She hid a sad smile, before looking Master Makarov directly in the eyes.

She had decided - she won't tell him that Team Natsu (plus Lisanna) had told her to quit. It would only make the Master pretend even more - he would have to pretend that he was shocked and angry a thought them, while secretly, he would be relieved and would thank them when she disappeared. Hell, he might even pretend to ask her to stay! Lucy didn't want Makarov to pretend anymore.

"Master, I would like to quit Fairy Tail."

What could only be described as a stunned silence followed that. Lucy waited patiently; Makarov was a pretty good actor, after all, before she heard Makrov's reply:

"But why, my child?" Exactly what she thought he would say, Lucy thought to herself sadly. Although, she had to applaud him - he really was a good actor, after all. "Because, Makarov, I don't want to be a burden on this guild any more. I want to go away, and become stronger. I want to be able to hold battles on my own, without having anyone to have to depend on." Unfortunately for Makarov, Lucy was good at faking when she needed to be. At least she was telling half the truth. Team Natsu and Lisanna would never be found out. No one would have to pretend again.

Makrov sighed in what seemed like defeat, before pulling out a sheet from underneath all the paperwork. "If you wish to be leaving, then I cannot stop you, my child. Please, if you must leave, take these gifts that I will give you." Well. That didn't go as planned, Lucy thought in stoned silence, as Makarov hopped off his seat and headed to one of the massive bookshelves. He scanned through the numerous books, before settling on two particularly thick ones, two with no titles on them, and one extremely thin one. "Here you go, child." He said, plonking the books right in front of her. Lucy peered at the cover of one - it read 'Celestial Beings of Space and Time'.

Immediately, her excitement peeked. All these books, all about her speciality? How could she refuse? How could she- no. She mustn't. She mustn't let others hinder themselves to help her. Looking back up into the strangely glassy eyes of her former Master, she smiled and timidly pushed the book back towards him. As heart-wrenching as it was, losing the pages of information, she must. "No thank you, Makarov. Please, I couldn't possibly-"

"As an order from your Master, you must take these gifts with you on your adventure!" Lucy was cut short by Makarov's command. Groaning, she realised that she was still part of Fairy Tail - and as long as she was in Fairy Tail, Makarov could still order her to do things. She smiled, the first true smile she had shed in a fortnight. "That's playing dirty, Master." Makarov chuckled, hopping back into his chair and scribbling something out on the parchment from earlier. "Well, I do what I must, child."

Lucy sat in silence as she waited for Makarov to finish writing whatever he was writing, taking the time to carefully out each book into her bag. Luckily, she had purchased a bag that could hold much bigger items than it looked like it could hold - and much more items than anyone would expect. The two thick books went first, then the two old ones. Finally, the thinnest of the lot.

Lucy peered at it curiously. It was a completely black book, with the word 'Memories' etched in gold in the middle of the cover. Lucy opened it, just to have a peek, and was surprised to find it empty. Maybe it was a diary of some sorts? Deciding to find out later, Lucy out the mysterious book into her bag, before tying it shut. She looked up to see Makarov looking at her, the parchment in hand and a fond smile etched on his face. The kind of expression you see a father give to their child.

Was Makarov really this good of an actor?

"Here you go, child. Please read this contract and sign it at the bottom." Makarov said, handing her the parchment. "What is it?" Lucy asked, as she took it and picked up an unused quill, quickly scanning its contents. It seemed to be a list of... rules, of some sorts? "Ah, that is the rules of which you will follow, when you leave Fairy Tail." Makarov explained, and Lucy read them out loud:

**"1. Never use the name of Fairy Tail for any personal/business gain.**

**2\. Never exploit any member of Fairy Tail, whether be for personal or business use by using your previous affiliation to Fairy Tail.**

**3\. Hold your head up high, and never let your past of Fairy Tail define you."**

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the last one, ignoring the building of tears once again. "Makarov, did you write that last one?" She asked, as she signed her name with a flourish. Makarov shook his head and took back the contract. "Actually, it was the First Master who wrote that last one." Lucy nodded, with the pang if realisation - she would never be able to see what the First Master looked like.

"Well, I'll be on my way then." Lucy managed, voice suddenly thick with emotion. She was sure that Makarov noticed - even if he did, he didn't say anything about it. He only nodded, and waved his hand at her to go. Lucy smiled to herself - probably so he could celebrate her leaving in peace.

She shakily stood up from her chair, and made her way to the exit. This was it, then. This was where her time with Fairy Tail came to a pause. She will come back though, Lucy confirmed in her head, as she breathed to calm her nerves. She will come back, whether it be in months or years. She'll come back, and prove that she can become the ideal Fairy Tail Mage.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy pushed open the door, never looking back.

* * *

The sight that greeted her was not one that she expected, to say the least.

Everyone was crowded around a certain Dragonslayer and his (crying?) Exceed, Erza with a hand firmly planted on his shoulder. Lucy winced for Natsu - he must've done something stupid again, to warrant such an expression on Erza's face. Everyone stopped arguing though, as she stepped out into the light. They all looked up to her; some faces in shock, most in confusion. She ignored them all - is she had taken one more glance around, she may have broken down - and made her way down the stairs. She stared heavily ahead, and a path soon cleared, allowing her to walk through the crowd with ease.

With each step, she took another deep breath. This was the last time she would see any of these members, for a long time. What would this place be like when she got back? Will everyone be happy? Probably. Will the guild be restored back to their old glory, now that the deadweight was finally gone? Again, probably. She didn't know, but she did know one thing - when she came back, Lucy Heartfilia would have a completely new image. She would finally be able to protect her family, like they did all those times for her.

She was supposed to feel happy, so why was she feeling so _sad? _

Before she could finally step out of the stifling heat of the guild hall, she felt a hand grab at her arm. She groaned eternally - she could recognise that hand anywhere. It was Natsu.

What was he doing? Was he holding her there, to gloat? To tell her to never come back? To tell her that Lisanna was better than her anyway?

"Who are you?"

That was definitely not something that's Lucy was expecting. She sucked in a deep, ragged breath. What did he mean, 'who are you'? Surely he would be able to recognise her scent...? Ah, Lucy thought dimly, struggling weakly against his iron grip. He must've forgotten completely about her. "Hey, just answer my question!" Lucy could hear the annoyance seep into his words, as she struggled even harder, harshly pulling against his hold. That would probably leave a bruise for a week or two, bu she just wanted to get away.

"Oi, just-!" Lucy panicked eternally as her hood slid off slightly, revealing her hair. He _knows... _Lucy used his temporary shock to tug out of his grasp, and continue walking. Maybe if she just behaved like she didn't know any of them... Natsu would forget again, right?

She ignored it all. She ignored the shouts from her former guildmates, she ignored the stinging pain coming from her arm. She ignored the pounding of her heart, and why it _hurt so much_, every step that she took away from her former home. She ignored the other ache in her heart, the one that ached for Natsu to save her. She could only focus on her breathing.

Lucy made a promise, then. She would return to Fairy Tail, for good.

And Celestial Mages always kept their promises.

* * *

He chuckled.

"Check."

* * *

**Well, folks, here we have the very first chapter of 'The Journey on the Board'! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave any criticism you see fit on it, as long as it's respectful to the people around you. (I wrote this in a day, so it's probably really shit lmao).**


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos had erupted in the guild, soon after the doors swung shut after Lucy.

Mira and Lisanna were questioning Happy, who had not yet calmed down from Lucy's sudden and abrupt disbanding. They hardly got anything out of the hysterical Exceed - he was too busy wailing and screaming for Lucy to come back. All they had really gotten was that Lucy's apartment had been abandoned, and there were two letters on her desk, still unopened. Lisanna had decided to go alone to collect the letters, and bring them back to the guild to read altogether.

Erza and Gray were also doing a little bit of investigating by themselves, weaving through the towns in hopes of catching sight of the black cloak. They were still out there, under the blazing sun, looking for the beloved Celestial Mage. Where could she have gone to, in such a short amount of time?

Natsu was being bombarded by questions, although he ignored them all and took a seat at the bar, nursing a sudden massive headache. Everything was falling apart, and he could do nothing to help it. Why did Lucy leave? Where was she going? What was _happening? _Natsu wanted answers. A rage took hold of him suddenly, whispering into his ear.

_Gramps didn't do anything to stop her from leaving._

Why didn't he? Gramps didn't _want _Luce to leave... right?

_Maybe Gramps kicked her out, and played it off as her leaving._

No! No, none of that made any sense. Why would Gramps decide to do that? He can't just kick someone out of the guild for nothing... right? And also, a much bigger voice chimed in, he was feeling sad too. Why would Gramps be sad if he kicked her out? It didn't make sense. The small, angry voice didn't make sense.

Something stirred in his stomach, a heavy, sick feeling rearing it's ugly head. _Why? _Who knew the answer. Lucy was gone, and she was never coming back... the dragon part of him keened at the thought of that. He couldn't just let her leave like that!

But, Natsu realised, he had. He had ignored her in favour of the guild's celebration, and pushed her away from everything. It was all his fault. It was all his fault... so he must be the one to bring Lucy back to Fairy Tail. Natsu sprung to his feet, the familiar feel of fire licking inside of his body, barely being kept hold of. He must, he thought, he must bring her back. Dimly, he was aware that his guildmates were still around him, questioning him, asking him all sorts of questions. He needed to ignore them.

He must find Lucy.

* * *

The ringing still hadn't stopped.

Lucy had been walking for so long, she didn't even recognise where she ended up at. It was in a more empty street, with only a few people wandering around her. No one even bothered to look at her strangely. She was safe - for now. Lucy knew that her disguise wouldn't work for much longer - people still recognised her as Lucy from Fairy Tail. They would start questioning, and she knew that she did _not _have time for any stalling.

Her cloak shimmered around her, softly swaying side to side in the non-existent breeze. What an odd cloak she had got, Lucy mused to herself.

She was getting distracted, though. Setting up a brisk pace, Lucy found herself peering at a map, searching for the nearest train station. She was planning on going to one of the forests - specifically Waas Forest - and training in the depths of darkness, but she had no idea how she was going to get there, since as far as she could tell, there were no trains stopping by the humongous city of trees.

Maybe she would have to walk all the way there? Lucy's body seemed to become a little more heavy at just the thought of wondering through the thick heat that lay over Fiore. Okay, maybe not. She scanned the map, and sighed when she saw that the nearest place that the train took her to her destination was Clover Town. She did _not _want to run into any of those stupid Blue Pegasus boys again... they would probably just make everything worse. Or maybe they would invite her to their own guild?

Probably not.

She had no choice, though, unless she wanted to be walking for a whole week - maybe more! She didn't want to waste any more time not training. Summoning up the courage, Lucy turned sharply on her heel and made her way back towards the train station, eyes set upon Clover Town.

On the way, she noticed a small convenience store tucked away amongst the other ones. Odd, she had never seen it before... She didn't want to waste more money than she hadn't to, but she was starving and dehydrated. What was one more stop going to do to her? Making her decision, Lucy headed towards the shop. It looked quite run-down and old from the outside, but it was the closet store she had and she was desperate. Beggars can't be choosers, right?

She struggled to push the door open - what was this thing made out of, iron? It made a horrible, rusty squeak when she finally managed to budge it open, and seemed to drag across the floorboards. The owner of this place seriously needed to fix that door. Lucy stepped into the store, slightly disgruntled. That was when the stench hit her.

_The smell. _It was absolutely disgusting. Somewhere between a rotting fish and old, mouldy cheese. The former contents of Lucy's breakfast (which wasn't much, mind you) was threatening to rise up from the depths of her stomach. She gagged, and pulled her cloak up to cover her mouth and nose. She would rather not breathe than breathe in _this._

The store was lit up by a very dim, swinging light, which certainly did not help with the appearance of the store. Lucy was beginning to regret ever coming in here. Shadows were cast in every nook and cranny, making Lucy make out faces that weren't even there. Even though she knew it was just the lights, she couldn't help the shiver that licked up her spine. This place was giving her the creeps.

Food that looked centuries old lined the walls, with name tags so dirtied with who-knows-what it was unintelligible; although Lucy swore she could make out the faint lettering of 'pig snouts'. Just what was this place selling? Lucy cleared her throat, looking for an employee.

Nothing happened.

What was she expecting from such a shady place like this? She needed to get out of there, before she missed her train. She was sure that the train station sold some food and water there, anyways. She didn't even need to stop here in the first place. What was she there for again? Peering out of the stained window, Lucy noticed that night had fallen outside. What? How was it night already? Lucy bit the inside of her cheek, gulping. How long was she in there for anyways?

Would she be able to get out?

Panic started to settle in. What was going on in the creepy little store? What was the time? Lucy didn't know the answers, but all she knew was that she needed to get out. The door was right there, in front of her. All she needed to do was reach out to grab the handle, and she would be out of the place in a second.

Why couldn't she move?

She started again, trying to tell her body to move forward. Nothing happened. Nothing moved - it was as if her body wasn't even listening to her anymore. Soon, Lucy could only hear the sounds of her own, ragged breathing. What was she doing again? Oh God, what if she could never get out? All the training she'd been planning for would be nought if she couldn't get out of the stupid fucking store! How would she join Fairy Tail again?

"Miss?" A soft, girly voice from behind her nearly made Lucy jump back into action. Of course! She was here to buy magical supplies, and then head off to Clover Town! How could she have forgotten that? She must've been so lost in her panic that she'd forgotten... why was she in a panic again?

Lucy turned around, and came face-to-face with a young - probably in her teens - girl, with big, purple eyes and dark blue hair. Her round glasses did nothing but help her look even more like an owl, and she had barely noticeable freckles dotted around her face. Very cute, if Lucy had to say. But very underage.

"Um, hi! Do you know where the employee's are?" Lucy asked brightly, beaming at the young girl. She didn't know why, but the girl seemed to have a very comforting aura around her. She had calmed down from her sudden panic attack, after all. The girl smiled gently, and tapped at the badge that Lucy didn't know she wore on her chest. "Yes, I believe you are looking at one." Lucy flushed, embarrassed, but didn't say any more. It looked like the girl was used to people thinking she was underage. The badge read the name 'Layla'.

Maybe that was why Lucy was so relaxed around her.

"Was there anything you needed from here?" Layla asked, in the same soft tone. It almost reminded Lucy of how her mother used to speak - a voice like honey. Lucy nodded eagerly, "do you have any magical supplies a traveller could use?" Layla studied her for a second, before nodding slowly and disappearing behind some shelves. Lucy inspected the place as she waited for Layla to return.

The store was decorated with brightly coloured patterns, with fanciful vines weaving through them and connecting them. They even wrapped around some of the bright lights, giving the shop a very mystical vibe. The windows were cleaned but were half-blocked with some items Lucy had no idea what they where. Even the floor felt soft - Lucy looked down, delighted to find that there was a plush, white rug under her feet. A sweet and homely smell wafted through the air, reminding Lucy of her home kitchen.

Layla appeared from the depths of the shelves, this time holding a small couldren and a book. Lucy's interest immediately perked. "This is a book on good, healthy recipes for people going on long, solo travels. They're quite handy, and most of their ingredients can be found in forests." That was perfect! Just what Lucy wanted! Heck, Layla even made it so that she would have a fine time in Waas Forest.

... Did Lucy tell her about that?

Layla delicately held up the couldren, which was pitch black and shining with obvious care. "This couldren can cook just about anything, whether it be a potion or a stew. You'll find it has magical properties and can add special tastes or textures to your food, to make it more enjoyable. It also produces ten times what you put in, and can be used as excellent storage for food you can't carry around." Lucy gazed at it, in awe. What a useful thing to have with her along the way! With so many abilities, too! It must- cost a fortune.

Layla must've seen her expression drop, because she let out an airy giggle and gently placed the couldren and book onto the counter. "Oh, don't worry about the price - today you will have everything fifty percent off. So, the couldren and the book will cost three-hundred and fifty Jewels altogether." Lucy smiled warmly at Layla, silently thanking the God's above her for such a lucky find. Layla smiled back, and clapped her hands together lightly, "although, I do think I can find a few more items for you. Would you like to take more of a look around the place?"

As much as the curious side of her mind encouraged to take Layla up on the offer, Lucy knew that if she stayed for any longer she would miss her train to Clover Town. She didn't want to waste any more time, so Lucy shook her head, fishing out her purse. "As much as I'd love to stay, I really must be going-"

"Don't worry about the train. I'm sure you'll have _plenty _of time to catch the train after your purchase." Layla smiled once again, and Lucy only nodded slowly. What was ten more minutes wait at the train station anyways? She was getting a deal here - a deal to make her stronger! Although, a magical couldren and a cook-book weren't very useful in getting her magic skills up, Lucy would have to admit.

After a five minute wait, Layla emerged from the shelves again, this time with a glowing, lilac orb, a masquerade mask and a bronze key in her arms. Lucy was immediately drawn to the key - it seemed to radiate with Celestial magic, even though Lucy wasn't sure if Bronze keys were even a thing. "Here you are. I have a few things that I though you would need." Layla placed the mask and the key down, holding up the orb in one hand. "This orb can absorb magical energy, and also help you grow your container. It can help you measure out how much meditation you should do every day, or what your best strategy for gaining magic should be. This orb also draws the attention of Ethernano, so if you ever run low on magic you can just use the Ethernano collected in this orb."

Lucy stared in fascination. She didn't even know such a useful item was here, right under her nose! Layla placed the orb down carefully, to not smash it, "although, this orb is _very _delicate. Make sure to not throw it harshly, or smash it; or else it'll turn into a bomb-like machine and blow up." Lucy winced - it seemed all good things had to have a twist on them. Layla smiled warmly, picking up the key. "This is a Bronze Key. Unlike the Gold of Silver ones Celestial Mages normally use, Bronze keys do not use up any of the magical energy the Mage has."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, cocking her head to the side as she studied the key. It looked fairly new, which was odd because most Keys were centuries years old - were Bronze Keys the new fashion? A circle was detailed on top of the key, with the number fifty in the centre of it. "The Mage can temporarily use the power of the Key as their own - meaning they can possess what type of power the Key comes with. This Key, for example, lets you use the ability to control the weather."

Such a powerful weapon existed?

"However, there is a limit to how many times you can use the Key." Layla lightly traced the 'fifty' with her index finger, "you can only use this Key for the amount of times shown in this circle." Ah, of course there was a price to this. Still, fifty times was a good deal! "I don't know the exact number of Bronze Keys there are currently, but there are over a hundred of them." Lucy gagged - over a hundred?

"Do you know where some of them are?" She blurted out. That could be her first mission! Find a large collection of the Bronze Keys! Layla shook her head, putting the Key back down next to the orb. "They are scattered all across the globe. I doubt anyone could collect such a vast majority." Lucy bit her lip, disappointment sleeping through her bones. If only she could collect them all... "The most powerful Bronze Key is, of course, the number ONE. I have heard rumours that it can either kill masses in a second, or revive one person back from the dead."

... Lucy felt the familiar shiver run down her spine. Maybe she _didn't _want to collect all the keys after all. "So, how powerful do you think the hundredth Key is?"

"If I can recall correctly, it can make things go numb for about thirty minutes." Would having so many Bronze Keys just weigh her down? Layla sighed, before picking up the mask. "What is that Key called?" Lucy asked, feeling rather stupid when Layla cast her a look. "We call it FIFTY." Lucy nodded, staring back at the Key. Even though it wasn't a Celestial Spirit Key, it still radiated the same magical energy, and that was soothing to Lucy.

Lucy stared at the mask curiously. It was pure white, and was outlined with (what looked like) real gold. There were golden feathers coming off the top of the mask, giving it a regal appearance. The right eye had spirals of platinum and bronze decorating it, stretching out like vines and creating interesting shapes. It seemed very delicate - as though so much of a wrong touch could shatter it to pieces. "What's the mask for?"

Layla traced her finger over each spiral, "ah, I though it would add to your mysterious aesthetic- it would go well with the cloak and gloves. Although, I _do _suggest switching to white gloves; it will work _much _better with the mask." Lucy burst out laughing. The mask did seem a little extra, but why not? It seemed to be interesting. "I also must mention that these masks _do _have more of a purpose than just making you seem more mysterious. It can improve your vision up to fifty percent if you allow it too, letting you see almost the same distance as Dragonslayers."

Just what kind of powerful stuff did Layla just have lying around?

"Although I must warn you, using the mask's special abilities can leave you feeling quite dizzy after a period of time, so I suggest laying off of the sightseeing." Layla put the mask back with the other items, before producing a violet cloth from her sleeve. "I shall wrap this all up for you. The total cost - including the book and the couldren - will be five-hundred and seventy Jewels, thank you." Lucy nodded; it was a very good deal, after all. It almost seemed like she was ripping Layla off, in a way.

Pulling out her purse, Lucy beamed at Layla, "thank you so much! I honestly don't know how I can repay you for all your help!" Giving out the right amount of money (and a thirty Jewel tip) Lucy picked up the items and bowed to Layla deeply. "Thank you, I really must be going now!" She's barely made it out of the store before she dashed off to the train station at full speed, cloak swishing behind her in a very dramatic fashion.

Unbeknown-st to the blonde, Layla was watching through the window shop, the gentle smile on her face gone - in its place, was a sinister smirk. "I know exactly how you can repay me, Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

Face red and panting hard, Lucy collapsed into an empty seat, glad to have gotten an empty carriage. In fact, she was glad she'd gotten on at all, with the little time she had left after her shopping trip. Lucy gazed fondly at the small violet cloth-bag, aching to pull the orb out and ogle at it. She already had the FIFTY Key strapped onto her belt, and the mask was hanging around her neck, to be pulled up at any time.

The couldren and recipe book were safely stored away in her bag, but she was afraid that the orb could smash in her bag. She didn't know which one of the items were her favourite; sure, she was a sucker for anything Celestial-related, but the couldren and orb were so useful, and the mask was so pretty... not to mention the book! She loved cooking, after all...

What was she doing! Lucy shook her head venomously and slapped herself. She couldn't be thinking like this, _especially _on her first day of training! She needed to concentrate on what she was going to do, if she _ever _wanted to go back to Fairy Tail. Lucy didn't think she would be able to handle the shame of going back to Fairy Tail and _not _being able to protect them. Even if her new items were helpful and amazing, there was no time to ogle. There was only time to think, plan, and train.

First, she would travel to the centre of Waas Forest. Even if it took her 'til nightfall, she still had to do it. She wanted to build endurance to harsh living conditions, after all. Actually, Lucy thought to herself, she should probably set a goal to get to the centre of Waas by nightfall. She still had to walk the way from Clover Town, and that would take her about two hours if she hurried.

Lucy's stomach suddenly growled, and the girl realised with a pang that she hadn't eaten since the morning. Checking Horolugium, she was shocked to find that it was nearly two in the afternoon. How long had she stayed in the shop? Thinking back, Lucy had only spent ten minutes or so in the guild, and she had left at twelve... nearly two hours in a shop?! Well, her stomach certainly wasn't happy about that, as Lucy became more and more aware of her growing-hunger. "Ugh," she complained, pulling out her couldren and some of her leftover snacks. If this couldren was magical, it could turn anything into food, right?

Throwing in an apple, four pieces of bread and some biscuits into the couldren, Lucy flicked through the recipe book to find something that could activate the couldren into cooking - when it suddenly began to vibrate a little. Lucy snapped the book shut in shock, and watched in silence as the contents of the couldren began to mix together, faster and faster until all she could see was a blur of moving colours. Steam started rising from the mixture, and Lucy winced as the bottom of the couldren - which was sitting on her lap - heated up to a red-hot temperature. That would leave a mark for a few days...

When the steam finally stopped, and the temperature cooled down to a more bearable level, Lucy stared into the couldren with slight awe and confusion. Inside, was what looked like a perfectly cooked, edible dish, filled right to the brim. A delicious aroma of apple and bread wafted through the air, making Lucy melt. Such a legendary, marvellous invention was right there, in front of her? She could faint! She probably _would _faint, since the smell of such a nice dish made her stomach almost roar with hunger.

Taking out a spoon from her inside cloak pocket, Lucy scooped out a bit of the stew, before taking a delicate sip. Instantly, Lucy melted, quickly scooping up more of the delicious food. "This is so good!" She moaned. Very quickly, she cleared a third of the couldren, hunger sated. "Now, how do I store this again?" It was as if the couldren could hear her, because as soon as she had uttered the words, a glass lid appeared, sealing in all of the food. How useful...

Putting the couldren and spoon back into her bag, Lucy stared outside the window, the scenery breezing by. It would be a few stops before she got to Clover Town, and she intended to take a small nap before she had to get off. Yawning, Lucy lay down on the seats, eyes already half-way closed. Just a little nap won't hurt, right? She just hoped that no one would steal her things... Lucy safely tucked her items under her cloak before sweet darkness took hold of her.

* * *

Fairy Tail were sat in complete silence - so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Gray and Erza had still not come back from searching for Lucy, and Mira suspected that they had gone onto the train to try and find her. She hoped that they would find her - nothing made sense without the bright Celestial Mage around. Even Julia seemed more gloomy than usual, for as much as she went on about Lucy being her 'Love Rival'.

Mira had tried to get some information out of Master, but her refused to give any personal information, stating that it was 'not his business to tell' and that 'Lucy should be the one to tell you that'. Natsu had almost punched the living daylights out of him, Lisanna only barely restraining him. Speaking of Lisanna, when she returned from collecting the letters, she looked white and was almost in tears. She had thrown the letters onto the bar as if they had burned her, leaving Mira to pick up and read to the guild.

_"Dear Fairy Tail,_

_I know that you must be wondering why I left the guild. Well, to be honest, Fairy Tail just seemed to bore me after a while. There was nothing excitable about it anymore, and all of the members (you guys specifically) just weren't it for me. It just got... tiresome, after awhile. It was fun while it lasted, but really, you guys are just immature and stupid. I _really _don't want to pay for another blown up city again!_

_So, I have decided to leave in hopes to find a better guild where I am better suited, rather than Fairy Tail. It really has been a fun time, though, and I enjoyed it while it lasted. To be honest, I don't really fit in with you guys. Fairy Tail just isn't the place for me. We can still be friends, though, I guess... actually, scratch that; please don't come and seek me out. Nothing good comes out of being friends with Fairy Tail, and it'll probably just cause me trouble trying to find a new guild._

_In any case, please don't come after me. I understand that you guys might hate me - the feelings are nearly mutual at this point. Don't worry, you'll be out of my hair soon, and I'll be much happier when I find a new guild._

_Regards, _

_Lucy Heartfilia"_

The letter had left the guild stunned. Lucy... thought of them like that?

It just... seemed so _un-Lucy _like. She didn't seem like the type to actually... write something like that! Mira swallowed the sob that was threatening to spill from her lips. Why? We're they not good enough for her? What did they do that made her just want to leave? No one had told Master anything. They were worried what he would do if he found out; after all, Master did see Lucy go...

Frustration built up, making Mira pause in her cleaning. It was so _annoying, _knowing that Master knew what had happened, what Lucy had said, possibly where she was going... and yet, he still refused to say anything! Privacy be damned, they had a right to know - they were her best friends, her family!

_Ex-family, _a voice in the back of her mind emphasised on. The biting feel of regret churned up Mira's insides, leaving her with the strange urge to throw up. Mira set the glass down, before immediately picking another one up again. It didn't matter that all of them were probably sparkling with cleanliness. It didn't matter that her hands were turning red and saw from all of the wiping. It didn't matter that her guildmates were shooting her concerned looks every no way and again. All Mira needed was to get her mind off of what was happening.

Cleaning - or doing something repetitive - had a strange calming effect on Mira. She often did it when she was stressed, as well as cooking. It distracted her from all of the questions running through her mind. Like, for example:

**Maybe Lucy left because of her.**

**Maybe Lucy left because she was sick and tired of them all.**

**Maybe Lucy left because Mira was just a fucking awful person.**

Questions like these often made her dizzy, so she needed to have something that she couldn't do over and over again to help her forget. Although, there was a nagging feeling at the back of her mind, like something wasn't _quite _right... Mira shook her head. That was just her emotions speaking, trying to make connections appear where there was none in a fit of desperation and hopelessness. Mira hated it. Mira hated the _hopelessness _she felt, she hated it. She hated it so, so much. The sick feeling of not being able to do anything. To just _stand there and fucking do nothing._

The last time that the feeling of hopelessness had washed over her was when Lisanna had disappeared... she had been feeling hopeless for quite some time, then. Maybe she would be able to eventually move on, like she did with Lisanna. Or maybe a miracle happened where Lucy would come back to them in a sudden turn of events.

Probably not though. If she had the letter as proof of anything. Mira continued wiping the cup, the steady sound of cloth against glass echoing through the hall.

Erza and Gray were still not back.

Natsu was nowhere to be found.

* * *

A steady hand was shaking her awake, it seemed.

Lucy yawned, and opened one eye to find a teenage boy peering at her curiously, face dangerously close to hers. When he noticed she was there, he jolted back in shock - evidently, he didn't mean to be caught. Lucy snorted, before listening to the train announcement. "All passengers please exit the train, we have arrived at our last stop: Clover Town." Groaning, Lucy sat up, not paying the stranger any heed - after all, he was kind enough to wake her.

"Thank you for waking me up, but I really must be going now." Lucy gave a tired smile to the kid, sleep still in her system. The boy shook his head vehemently, eyes wide, "don't worry about it Miss!" A pause. "You're from Fairy Tail, right?" He asked, a trace of excitement lacing his tone. Lucy paused gathering her things back up, before smacking herself in the head. She had forgotten to put up her hood! Of course people would recognise her! Although, she didn't think they would know her this far away from Magnolia...

Giving the boy another smile, albeit a little more tight-lipped, "well, I was in Fairy Tail. I left today, actually." As if to show proof, Lucy peeled back her white gloves (a courtesy present from Layla) to show her tattoo-less hand. The boy's shoulders drooped, brown eyes becoming sad. "Oh... I thought I met a real Fairy Tail Mage..." Lucy bristled at the word 'real'. Her smile waned slightly, as she stood up. The boy followed her lead, standing up so quickly Lucy was worried her might become dizzy. "Well, I was a real Fairy Tail Mage, but I just left to do some training. I'm going to go back there, soon enough." Lucy hoped that the 'soon' she was talking about came quicker than she expected. The boy's eyes brightened, and he bounced excitedly on his feet. It was a genuine pleasure to see someone so excited for once, Lucy thought. "I wanna become a Fairy Tail Mage one day! Do ya have any tips on becoming one?" Lucy peered at him curiously.

"Well, I guess you'll have to train hard to become strong enough to fight alongside them," she spoke, carefully choosing her words. One wrong move, and that could be the end of the boy's dreams. Lucy did not want to be the cause of that heartbreak. She experienced enough of it to know what it was like. "Besides, can't you join now? You seem to be of age..." Lucy made her way out of the train, the boy sliding into place next to her easily. He shrugged, hair bouncing up and down comically as he spoke, "well, my ma doesn't really approve of magic, ya see. She says it's all witchcraft and shit, which is stupid - that's the whole fuckin' point of magic, innit?" Lucy nodded along, bemused. They stepped off of the train, onto the busy platform. "She also says that I'm too delicate to go on missions or whatever. She don' know nuthin', that woman."

"I think your mother has a point though," Lucy quickly carried on as the boy shot her a look, as if to say 'are you sure ma'am', "well, it is really dangerous, being a Mage. Joining a guild means that you have to do loads of dangerous missions, and sometimes you can really injure yourself. I knew a guy that almost got lost in the mountains fighting Gorillas." Lucy chuckled, remembering the fond memory. How strong of Makov, to be able to do that... The boy shook his head. "Ya don' get it, Miss. I love that crazy shit, I really do. My ma doesn't get it though - neither does my pa!" The boy let out a frustrated sound, which Lucy found to be oddly endearing - like a puppy sneezing. She could definitely see why his mother thought of him 'too delicate' to go out fighting battles.

Lucy stared out in front of her as the boy nattered on about Fairy Tail. In the horizon, she could faintly make out the outline of a few trees; Waas Forest. She turned quickly back to the boy, slightly guilty to have to leave him after such a conversation, but knowing that she should hurry before the sun set. "Hey kid, I really liked talking to you, but I really have to get going. Make sure to get home safely, alright?" She murmured, smiling demurely at the boy. He pouted, a sudden look of hesitance coming across his face. Lucy knew what question was coming next, and she dreaded having to give a response. "Miss, say... can lil' ole me come with ya to train? Promise I won't take up much room!"

For a fleeting moment, Lucy almost gave in to the cheeky grin the boy was giving, and the mischievous twinkle in his eye. But she shook the moment away, assessing the situation. Bringing someone along with her was _not _part of the plan; and someone who definitely had a family who didn't want him to meddle in witchcraft was almost certainly enough reason to send him away. Plus, he look about seventeen! She couldn't handle taking care of another person, no matter how cruel it sounded. She wouldn't be able to cope.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't at the moment..." Lucy hesitated once again, as the whole boy's demeanour drooped. He really did remind her of a puppy. "I just have a lot on my plate, and I'm sure that your family wouldn't want you disappearing on them like that. I really am sorry, but I have to go..."

Swinging herself around so she wouldn't have to see the face of the disappointed stranger, Lucy marched forward, supplies feeling uncomfortably heavy all of a sudden. Maybe it was the guilt of making someone else sad, or maybe it was tiredness. Either way, Lucy couldn't wait to set up camp. "Miss! Wait up!" A familiar voice shouted from behind her, and Lucy almost groaned out loud - why must she deal with this all the time? As she turned, she saw the boy running towards her, another goofy grin on his face that reminded her so much of Natsu that she almost couldn't breathe-

"Where ya headin' to?" He asked, panting as he caught up with her. Lucy frowned a little, pointing behind her. Was this boy seriously going to follow her all the way up to Waas forest? "I'm heading over to Waas Forest, but I really think that you should head home, kid-" As the kid started rambling on about something, Lucy shot a nervous look towards the sun. It was setting, too fast for Lucy's liking. At this rate, she would never make it to even half-way to Waas Forest before night hit. She bit her lip, tuning back into whatever the boy was saying. "-so I think that I would be of great asset to you, Miss!" Lucy sighed, audibly this time.

"Look, I really need to head home. I'm sorry, but you can't travel with me while I train. It's way too dangerous and your family will be worried about you. Please go back home, your mother must be worried sick by now." As she said that, she kept her gaze to the ground. She wasn't sure if she would be able to hold up if she saw the disappointment in his eyes. She could already feel herself shaking. A moment of silence ensued, and Lucy turned back around, much stiffer than last time.

a tap on her shoulder made her stop. When was he going to leave her alone? "Hey, why don't I make you a deal!" He said, voice still cheery.

"No matter how much you pay, I'm not taking you with me, kid." Lucy could practically hear his eye-roll. "Not that kind of deal, Miss. What if, if I accompany ya to the forest, and when we get there ya can decide whether to keep me or not. Deal?" Lucy paused, stagnant air making her head spin. If she declined, she wouldn't have to worry about caring for someone. She could focus on making herself stronger, and getting back to Fairy Tail quicker. But those were purely selfish needs, weren't they? A voice whispered inside her head, sounding suspiciously like her mothers. No, no! She couldn't be deciding this! He had a family he needed to get back to, and he was still a kid, for Mavis' sake!

As if sensing her inner turmoil, the boy piped in, "well I'm only seventeen - one year away from being an adult. And my birthday's in a month too, so I won't have to worry about my ma and pops then. How 'bout that deal then?" Lucy sighed. She knew when she was losing a battle - she knew that experience far too well for her liking - and she knew that this was a lost cause. If she denied him now, he would just keep pestering her until she caved. What was there harm in letting him tag along for the journey there too? It wasn't going to cause her excessive harm, either.

"Sure, but _only _to Waas Forest, okay? You head straight back when I tell you to, okay?" She strained, turning around to be met with his hand sticking out. She shook it firmly, staring at him. His cheeks were rosy with delight, and the twinkle in his eyes seemed to only get stronger. "Will do, ma'am. Now lead the way!" Lucy turned, for what seemed like the hundredth time, and started walking towards the horizon of trees. She could feel how long of a trip that this would be, and it was only the beginning!

"By the way, the name's Quincy! Nice to meet ya, wot's yours?"

* * *

**And there we have it, the second chapter! I'm sorry if the ending was a little repetitive, and if Quincy was too annoying. Do you think that Quincy should stay or leave once they get to the forest? I'm not quite sure on that part. **

**Also, I'm sorry for the such little fun action that Lucy's having! The lack of action from Fairy Tail is pissing me off slightly too, so the next chapter will definitely have more action.**

**I'll set up a poll to decide what to do with Quincy. Share any thoughts you had while reading down in the comments!**


End file.
